Pinch Me I Gotta Be Dreamin
by TragedyStorm
Summary: Duo has finacial problems and decides to move in with Heero.....
1. prologue

Author's note: I'm not a good writer. In fact I'm a terrible writer. So.this is kinda choppy.. scratch that.someone to a hacksaw to it.  
  
For those of you who don't know what yaoi is [yaoi (male x male/ boy/boy relationships) gay].got it? I got more =o=' none in this one though lol  
  
Ok.the utterly desirable Gundam Boys are not my creations, but I do thank the guy who did. THANKS! [O] With honors. ^_^ One of the characters in this story is mine, however. (I'll tell ya about him later.) Contains the Awing Heero and Duo. *sigh* Duoooo.-o- Heh. I'm doing it again aren't I?! Oh well.enjoy.  
  
Prologue: The trip  
  
"YOU MORON! STAY IN ONE LANE!" Quatre yelled menacingly out the window. {1} Trowa, who was sitting in the front passenger side, was trying to pull the screaming Quatre away from the window. Duo, sitting in the back, just sweatdropped. "Quatre? Can we go? You're makin' a scene!" "Oops! Sorry Duo. I guess you're kind of anxious, aren't you?" Quatre grinned. "Anxious?!!" Duo's face went red and his expression turned into a pouty lipped, arched eyebrow look. "What's that supposed to mean?"{2}  
  
Quatre laughed lightly and said, "Oh.nothing." in his most innocent voice. Duo frowned and sat back on the seat. There was no doubt to what Quatre was thinking. In fact he was quite sure Quatre was referring to his new living grounds.  
  
3 Weeks before.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You could here Duo screaming into the phone up stairs. {3} "What the hell are you talkin' about?!.NO WAY I OWE THAT MUCH!!!" Duo's face was in a deep shade of blue. "I don't do those, someone else does!!!" He was talking to a member of the IRS. {4} "I'm gonna punch that guy's lights out!.Then what am I gonna do?.Yeah, well I got three words kay' 'FUCK THE IRS!!!'..You try calming down when you just found out you owe more taxes than your house! .Yeah, well SCREW YOU LADY!!!" Duo hung up the phone. He thought for a while about what to do. He decided finally to ask for some help.  
  
The first person he called was Heero.  
  
Now, here he was, wondering what he was thinking, ageing to go live with that Cobalt eyed, tight spandex wearin' {5} maniac! "Are we there yet?" Duo whined "My butt's getting' sore from sittin' down too long!" "Uh.Duo?" Quatre said. "Yeah?" "T-M-I! {6} Ok?" "Oh." Duo looked out the window as they came to the long street of the house no one, especially not Duo, could tell if they were suburbs or not. Especially since Heero was living these.  
  
Quatre pulled up to a driveway and parked the car. Duo looked in amazement at the small house. The lawn was perfect *kinda* and.well, it didn't look like his house, that was for sure! -This can't be Heero's house- Duo thought, scratching his head.  
The door slowly opened and Heero stepped out and just stood there, looking into the car at the, still shocked, Duo. "What are you waiting for? You planning on living outside?" Duo sighed, paused, grabbed his stuff and stepped out of the car. Bidding Q and Tro a few last goodbyes {7}, he made his way into the house.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
{1}I know what you're thinking - That doesn't sound like Quatre- But it's the innocent ones you have to watch out for. (i.e: He's a bad ass at heart)  
  
{2} Once again, Duo' poor grammar. 2 Words. 'English class'.  
  
{3}Just makes ya' feel sorry for the sap on the other end, especially with Duo's big mouth.  
  
{4}Everyone dreads this day. "IRS" *shivers*  
  
{5}I had to put this in there, although I didn't tell what he was wearing just then (It was jeans). People always have to mention Heero's tight shorts. Hey! They work on him! {6}T-M-I - Too much information. Would you really want someone to tell you their butt was sore? o' I don't think so! {7} Duo's kinda scareda' this kid! Hell! He scares me sometimes.  
  
How'd I do? Pretty good for a first try huh? Just remember, it's just the  
first chapter, so don't shun me yet! 


	2. Chapter 1

2nd Chapter, Wahoo! Just Duo and Heero now. And hopefully I'll be able to add Sean (my character). I'll describe him in the story. Anyway.inside Heero's house - creepy? Or eerily calm? - you decide.  
  
Chapter 2: Just got here and the trouble's already startin'!  
  
Duo looked around in still, utter shock. This place was a dream. "Looks much better then my place!" Duo put his stuff down on the couch and followed Heero through the very clean and nice house. "Did you do all this for me?" In a cocky, motherly like voice, "Ya shouldn't have. {1}"  
  
Heero looked at him in plain confusion. "What?.What's that supposed to mean?" Duo just wide-grinned {2} and turned to go back to the living room.  
  
That night.  
  
Duo have finally finished packing his clothes into the more than big enough chest that Heero gave him. His bed was already set for 'crash' and he could've fallen asleep at any moment. {3} He was completely drained, just from the trip. {4}  
  
Moving from America to Japan was not something he would enjoy {5} doing again! "Damn! This whole trip was just too draining!" He was ready to sleep, but unfortunately, his eyes were being pulled into the hallway, where Heero had just come out of the shower. {6} He was in those black shorts {7} His hair had gotten wet and was hand-combed back {8} -Holy God.- Duo thought, staring at Heero's chest. Perfectly sculpted, and on top of that.he was.glistening. {9} "Oh boy." Duo said, his tired eyes snapping him out of his alternate dimension. "I better go to bed." His face was still visibly red as he slunk into bed.  
  
Duo?.Duo?..DUO! BAKA!  
  
"Ah! What the.?" Duo jumped as Heero yelled. "What is it?" Duo's sleepy eyes blinked as he yawned. "What time is it?" He looked at the clock. Seeing that it was 12 midnight, he, in a slightly angry voice said, "What's the idea?!"  
  
Heero stated as calmly as he could, "You're snoring so loud I can hear you through both doors!" then he pointedly added, "The dogs stopped barking when you woke up."  
  
Duo frowned *sort of* "Ya know.a simple 'sock in the mouth' would've sufficed!" "Just try to keep it down." "Fine! I'll suffocate myself! Just let me go back to sleep!" Duo whined, stuffed his face in his pillow as Heero left the room and quickly fell back to sleep.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
{1}Duo being his all-out annoying self. He was just playin with him. (i.e.: trying to give 'ideas') -o-  
  
{2} You already know about Duo's wide grin ^U^ that kind.  
  
{3} Okay, ever been so tired and you feel like you could fall so hard in the bed you'll break in down? I know I have. I did that once. .x._  
  
Wow, a second chapter. Who woulda' thought. I very much thank my friend "The Great Queen Alexandria" for support! Thanx Alex ^_^ People who know  
me know that I don't finish projects. But.guess what (this might scare  
you)  
  
*Jason music* "Chapter..3!" *girl screams*  
AH! Twilight Zone! Lol  
Keep tuned! ^_^,, 


End file.
